


Полтора года

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drama, M/M, Out of Character, a bit of a detective story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Бурное прошлое Алека дало о себе знать. Оно размахивало пистолетом у него перед носом накануне их с Магнусом свадьбы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718133.htm
> 
> Примечание: Цикл "This World Inverted" — № 11. Есть отсылка к драбблу «Самая страшная ошибка». Автор знаком с церемониями американских свадеб по американским сериалам.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Мой рабочий день закончен, — настойчиво повторил Магнус, собирая карты.

Пожилая клиентка, стремившаяся узнать, какие подарки ей подарить всем своим многочисленным родственникам, поджала губы, не спеша достала кошелёк, отсчитала деньги и пошла к выходу, выдавив прощание.

Магнус только порадовался, когда она исчезла за дверью. Надоело лихорадочно придумывать размытые ответы вроде «что-нибудь яркое и блестящее» или «маленькое и милое, как пони». Но дама была из тех, с кем легче согласиться, чем объяснить, почему нет. Зато Магнус в качестве компенсации повысил привычную цену втрое.

Он сунул деньги в сейф, бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало и, убедившись, что костюм выглядит прилично, открыл портал. Он уже опаздывал на целый час.

Послезавтра Рождество, и Алек с одобрения Валентина устроил в Институте вечеринку для всех работников. Он был без ума как от самих праздников, так и от тщательной их подготовки, и очень хотел, чтобы Магнус оценил усилия. Конечно, Алек знал, что такое капризные и требовательные клиенты, и не обидится тому, что Магнус задержался. Но они должны были обсудить с Мариз, какую тему и оформление выбрать для их с Алеком свадьбы, а она не любила ждать. Не хватало её разозлить перед торжественным объявлением Алека своей сногсшибательной идеи. Все знали о его любви к излишним украшениям и пёстрым сочетаниям цветов. Магнус сойдёт с ума, окруженный на собственной свадьбе радужными флагами и его цветами повсюду. Поэтому он надеялся, что, если ему придёт в голову нечто подобное, вместе с Мариз и Робертом они возьмут численностью и отстоят спокойное оформление. Иначе он бы даже не влезал в предсвадебные проблемы.

Магнус шагнул в портал и привычно оказался в подвале Института. Это место никого не интересовало, случайных свидетелей можно было не опасаться. Оставалось только незаметно выйти в холл…

— Магнус! — раздался сзади голос Алека.

Магнус обернулся и с недоумением уставился на него — Алек выплыл из-за горы коробок, бросился к нему и сжал в объятьях. Он улыбался, но в глазах отражались волнение и разочарование. 

Магнус похлопал его по плечу и прикрыл глаза не зная чего ждать. Алек не должен сидеть в подвале, в то время как наверху набирала обороты вечеринка — его вечеринка, в которую он вложил всю душу. Он должен танцевать с сестрой, или подшучивать над Джейсом, или спорить о чём-нибудь с Саймоном, или по крайней мере обсуждать с Валентином, хорошо ли проходит праздник. И ничего из этого не способно было расстроить до такой степени. Разве что Алек не вытерпел, рассказал матери о своём видении свадьбы, и та пришла в ужас. Тогда Магнус дважды влип: он не сможет его поддержать.

— Он здесь! — с негодованием воскликнул Алек, и он теперь не знал, что хуже. — Я еле спрятался. Пожалуйста, пойдём в квартиру родителей.

Алек раздражённо дышал в ухо. Магнус взъерошил его волосы, поцеловал в лоб и снова открыл портал.

Он — это таинственный преследователь, который уже неделю изводит Алека, фотографируя его и присылая фото на электронную почту. Конечно же, Алек, Изабель и Валентин первым делом проверили сотрудников Института, полагая, что это такая шалость, но ничего не добились, кроме косых взглядов и увлечённого обсуждения за спиной.

Выяснили только, что фото рассылали из общественных мест: интернет-кафе и библиотек. Поэтому вычислить шутников оказалось невозможным. Саймон предлагал гениальную идею: сравнить списки посетителей в библиотеках — но кто же их даст? Вариант хакерского взлома баз данных был оставлен на крайний случай.

Вскоре стало понятно, что фото были сделаны с одних и тех же ракурсов, что указывало на установленные по Институту скрытые камеры. С ними было покончено за три часа — и всё прекратилось. Последние два дня всех занимал вопрос, какой был в этом смысл.

Вариантов была масса, и Магнусу становилось не по себе от подобной неопределённости. Это могли быть конкуренты, решившие вывести одного из лучших сотрудников из строя. Но логичнее было выбрать жертвой Изабель: именно она являлась главным исполнителем идей Валентина, а иногда и генератором собственных.

Это мог быть чей-то не слишком умный розыгрыш.

Это могла быть реакция какого-нибудь гомофоба на предстоящую свадьбу, о которой написали в местной газете.

Могла быть и личная месть. Алек с подчинёнными демократичным не был, и Магнус, приходя в Институт, чувствовал напряжённые взгляды, которые они бросали на того.

А ещё Алек раньше, в период безбашенной юности, не был разборчив в связях и с любовниками тоже не нежничал, обрывая все связи после одной или двух совместных ночей. Особенно настойчивых он отпугивал с помощью Джейса или Изабель.

Алек признался Магнусу, что ставит на этот вариант, но об этом он не мог никому сказать. Родители и не догадывались об этих подвигах, и лучше бы им оставаться в неведении и дальше. Несмотря на то, что они приняли Магнуса, они были консервативны и не потерпели бы ещё десятков парней. Поэтому Алек направил внутрисемейное расследование по другим следам.

Сейчас все были заняты выяснением личностей рабочих, которые были наняты украшать Институт к Рождеству, но уже склонялись к мысли, что это был обычный розыгрыш, раз уж всё прекратилось.

Но сейчас Алек стоял посреди зала квартиры и демонстрировал свежие фото. На сей раз преследователь находился там лично. Это было заметно по разным ракурсам, по неровным, где-то размытым лицам и предметам.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и притянул Алека к себе.

— Думаю, нам пора пойти в полицию.

— Я тоже об этом думал, — отозвался Алек, спрятал айфон в карман и снова уткнулся Магнусу в плечо. — А если я прав, и это кто-то из бывших? Понятия не имею, чем я мог так насолить, но мама меня закопает. Это раз. Два — мы не знаем, что он ещё успел заснять, вдруг он видел, как ты колдуешь?

Магнус пропустил пальцы через волосы Алека и мягко возразил:

— Я почти не колдую вне лофта. Сегодня он точно нас не видел, а раньше ты туда не ходил, чтобы он подумал, что там нужна камера.

— Да, — согласился Алек, подумав. — Но мама…

— Не обязательно рассказывать ей обо всех. Вряд ли у него есть досье со списком бывших и убедительными доказательствами, что ты с ними спал. А одного Мариз переживёт. Успокойся.

Магнус обнял Алека покрепче, но подумал и отстранился.

— Вернуться на праздник ты вряд ли захочешь. Можем провести время вдвоём. Хочешь, сделаю массаж?

Алек кивнул и с готовностью повернулся. Магнус разминал плечи, ласково гладил спину и грудь, но Алек оставался напряжённым.

— Он выбрал удобное время, — заметил он. — Никто не станет портить праздник окружающим, никто не станет запирать всех в Институте и проверять. Слушай, — Алек резко повернулся, и руки Магнуса оказались на его груди. — Что если он долго за мной наблюдал? Он слишком хорошо меня изучил и специально пришёл, зная, что я ничего не стану делать?

Магнус вздохнул ещё раз и снова обнял Алека. Его срочно нужно было отвлечь, пока не довёл себя до нервного срыва или паранойи.

— В любом случае, ты уже сбежал, он не сможет тебя здесь достать. А если захочешь, можем отправиться к Рагнору в Лондон — он с удовольствием отпразднует с нами. Или можем пойти погулять — там так красиво перед Рождеством…

— Нет, — покачал головой Алек. — Не хочу видеть никого. Кроме тебя.

Он коснулся ладонью щеки Магнуса и замер. Магнус не хотел нарушать тишину. Может быть, прошло пять минут, может, десять, когда Алек посмотрел на него с блеском в глазах и заявил:

— Однако ты прав. Мне срочно нужно отвлечься и как следует отдохнуть. А с родителями можно и потом поговорить.

Алек быстро чмокнул Магнуса в губы, подмигнул и, схватив за руку, потащил вверх по лестнице, где располагались спальни Лайтвудов.

Магнус шёл следом, не сводя взгляда с ремня его штанов. Он представлял, как будет расстёгивать его, как будет не спеша освобождать Алека от одежды. Это всегда заводило их обоих — за исключением тех случаев, когда хотелось избавиться от неё щелчком пальцев.

Но видение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, как только Алек остановился перед дверью — не своей комнаты. Нужная была через одну.

Подозрения подтвердились, когда Алек её открыл, и Магнус упёрся взглядом в огромный стол, заваленный всякой всячиной от ноутбука и дисков до лаков, помад и теней. Над столом — как и по остальной комнате — были развешены плакаты. На краю постели неаккуратно валялось несколько платьев: наверное, Изабель снова в последнюю минуту подбирала нужный образ для Клэри.

Надеяться, что Алек за год забыл, как выглядит его комната, было нельзя. Надеяться, что он забыл, что сестра когда-то развлекалась с Саймоном на его кровати, оказалось глупым.

Лайтвуды в своей квартире никогда не запирали двери. Весьма непредусмотрительно: Алек и Изабель с удовольствием этим пользовались и оставляли друг другу сюрпризы, приятные и нет. И Магнус думал, что за тот случай Алек уже как-нибудь отомстил без его участия, только наивно радовался, что он поспособствовал началу совместной жизни. Алек не пожелал спать на осквернённом ложе, и в тот же вечер переехал к Магнусу. Ему приходилось оставаться в Институте на ночь, однако он приобрёл новый комплект белья, одеяло и подушку, и хранил всё это в лофте. На всякий случай. Казалось, проблема была решена.

Алек дёрнул Магнуса за руку, и он очнулся от размышлений.

Нет, ну уж нет.

— Значит, спать на собственной кровати после сестры ты не захотел, а… — Магнус попытался воззвать к логике, но запнулся, а затем негодующе воскликнул: — А чтобы лежать на её кровати, у тебя есть я!

Алек промолчал, лишь моргнул, улыбнулся и уставился на Магнуса. Это был верный признак того, что он не может ничего возразить и пытается отвлечь, строя глазки.

Но этим Магнуса больше не проймёшь. Как и вторым по популярности способом — поцелуями, объятиями и поглаживаниями в особенно чувствительных к ласкам местах. Стоило Алеку потянуть к нему руки, как Магнус выразительно посмотрел на него и воскликнул:

— Алек! Детский сад! Можно было уже и простить!

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Месть — это то блюдо, которое следует подавать холодным.

Магнус закатил глаза, и Алек приступил к пункту три в своём списке «как уговорить кого угодно на что угодно»:

— Ну Магнус! Сам же сказал, что мне нужно отвлечься. Поверь, ничто не отвлекает так, как секс!

— Ничто не отвлекает от секса так, как места, для этого не предназначенные, — парировал Магнус, предпочтя забыть, сколько раз его действия противоречили этим словам.

И сколько раз это случалось ни с кем иным, как с Алеком. На пляже, в раздевалках, в туалетах самолётов — самое банальное, что можно было придумать. Самым экстремальным был секс в Идрисе, пока родители Алека вместе со остальными разбирали завалы старого хлама в соседней комнате чьего-то дома. После такого кровать Изабель — не самое ужасное место, если учесть, что вся семья празднует Рождество тройкой этажей ниже. Но Магнус абсолютно не хотел попадать в этот круговорот мести Лайтвудов в природе. Сам Алек только чудом не тронул Саймона — потому что тот исчез из поля его зрения на добрые несколько недель, если не считать семейных посиделок, организованных Мариз. Но при матери Алек держал себя в руках, только бросал на Саймона испепеляющие взгляды.

Страшно представить, на что способна Изабель. Свадьба уже через месяц. Оставалось надеяться, что она тоже предпочитает подождать.

Алек приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Вместо этого он с великой печалью посмотрел Магнусу в глаза, опустил уголки губ и прошептал:

— Ну пожалуйста. Я буду тебе должен.

Это был его запасной план. Алек не любил оставаться в долгу, приберегал аргумент на крайний случай. Это хорошо. Значит, скоро Алек отстанет и откроет наконец правильную дверь.

— …Заплачу натурой, — продолжил он, и Магнус едва не подавился кашлем.

— О, неужели?

— Не здесь! — мигом поднял руки вверх Алек. — Там, где захочется тебе. И когда захочется.

Магнус задумался. Его не особенно заинтересовало предложение Алека. У Магнуса не было тех, кому он хотел подгадить подобным образом. А у Алека не было тормозов. Он и так согласится где угодно и когда угодно, для этого сделка не была нужна.

Но в голову пришла другая идея, и намного более соблазнительная. Но только Магнус открыл рот, как Алек, посчитав, что он снова был неубедителен, подмигнул, облизнул губы, выскользнул из жилетки и плавным движением отправил её в комнату. Затем, поймав взгляд Магнуса, не спеша начал расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки двигаться в такт музыке, которая едва доносилась из Института.

Магнус застыл. Это было что-то новое.

— Хорошо, — протянул он, глядя, как Алек второй рукой гладит себя по груди. — Уговорил. Но давай договоримся так: ты делаешь оформление нашего свадебного дома в спокойных тонах, и я, так и быть, постараюсь пережить нашествие тайфуна «Изабель».

Магнус не знал, была ли эта жертва напрасной — Алек ведь мог и сам об этом подумать, — но так было надежнее.

Алек улыбнулся, кивнул в знак согласия — и рубашка полетела следом за жилеткой. Он подошёл ближе, чтобы провести ладонями по плечам, спуститься к пуговицам на манжете и по очереди их расстегнуть.

Магнус, уже чувствуя возбуждение и отчасти руководствуясь принципом «раньше сядешь — раньше выйдешь», взялся за ремень Алека, но вдруг несильно получил по руке.

— Нельзя трогать стриптизёров.

— Если только он не твой будущий муж.

Алек хмыкнул и, наклонив голову, развязал свой шейный платок.

— Если свяжешь мне руки, это не поможет, — предупредил Магнус. — В крайнем случае я потрогаю тебя чем-нибудь ещё.

Алек покачал головой. Сложив шарфик несколько раз, он аккуратно поднёс его к глазам Магнуса, завязал на затылке. Теперь не думать об Изабель было намного легче.

Алек повёл его в комнату. Магнус услышал, как закрылась дверь, и почувствовал, как Алек прижался к нему сзади. Он прикусил кожу шеи и лизнул мочку уха, продолжив расстёгивать рубашку. Алек касался его груди — и Магнус едва не вздрагивал. Повязка на глазах всегда способствовала обострению других чувств.

Алек, будто чувствуя угрызения совести, старался изо всех сил. Казалось, он не пропустил и миллиметра кожи: прикусывал шею, гладил руки, спину и живот и вылизывал соски. Когда он спустил штаны и попытался сделать глубокий минет, Магнусу пришлось его остановить, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— Держи, — протянул он смазку, призванную из лофта. — А то не успеешь отомстить.

Алек не возражал, и вскоре Магнус ощутил под собой мягкую ткань покрывала, пахнущую сладкими духами, а внутри — восхитительно твёрдый член.

Магнус любил быть снизу и чувствовать Алека всем телом. В этом было нечто особенное. Нечто вроде соединения душ. И сейчас, когда Магнус позволил завязать глаза, позволил полностью контролировать себя, когда любое, даже самое лёгкое касание ощущалось в разы ярче, он чувствовал, что они становятся ещё ближе. Даже то, что он согласился на сомнительную месть, парадоксальным образом сближало.

Магнус насладился этими чувствами сполна.

Только Изабель не разговаривала с ними неделю.


	2. Chapter 2

Слово Алек сдержал. Загородный дом, арендованный для торжества, главным образом был украшен в кремовых тонах с добавлением золотистого, в тон их костюмам.

Магнус окинул взглядом холл ещё раз, выдохнул с облегчением и сел на диван. Алек, Мариз и Роберт проверяли каждую деталь и о чём-то спорили. Что бы то ни было, Магнус предпочёл положиться на них и не вникать в детали.

Каждый раз, когда он думал, что уже через пару дней они с Алеком поженятся — официально и по закону нефилимов, насколько это сейчас возможно, — его тело пронизывала приятная дрожь.

В шкафу дожидались их золотые костюмы. На пальце Магнуса давно красовалось кольцо Лайтвудов. И даже священник был потомком нефилимов — его звали Артур Блэкторн.

Хелен рассказала трагическую историю своей семьи: её отец и его брат, Артур, были похищены фейри. Они не откровенничали с детьми, но те замечали, как темнеют их лица при воспоминаниях. Артур Блэкторн в стремлении убежать от них стал католическим священником.

Ничто не омрачало последний месяц подготовки к свадьбе. Таинственный преследователь окончательно прекратил изводить Алека, и внутреннее расследование сошло на нет.

Бесполезность этой идеи все осознали в полной мере, когда цепь умозаключений привела к Лидии Бранвелл и когда все с удвоенным рвением бросились проверять эту версию.

Исходя из предположений Саймона, Лидия имела на Алека зуб. Шесть лет назад её отец рассорился с Лайтвудами, стремясь заполучить их место в бизнесе. Сам он был региональным представителем, тогда как хотел быть одним из главных и отвечать за безопасность. Но, осознав, что эта сфера за Лайтвудами закреплена навсегда, пошёл иным путём: предложил им поженить Лидию и Алека, таким образом обеспечив дочери престижную должность и безбедное существование. Лидия была в восторге — до тех пор, пока Алек в срочном порядке не совершил каминг-аут, придя от предложения в дикий ужас.

И как раз полгода назад Лидия устроилась в компанию Валентина после окончания колледжа. Будучи дальними родственниками Джослин, Бранвеллы иногда пересекались с ней на семейных вечерах и делились последними событиями. Джослин, в свою очередь, сплетничала с мужем, детьми и Лайтвудами, так что все были в курсе, что Лидия не слишком довольна сложившимися обстоятельствами. Ей не нравилось учиться и работать самой. Из открытой и жизнерадостной девочки она превратилась в угрюмую и отстранённую женщину.

Магнус не слишком поверил в эту версию. Глупо было доверять сплетням, слухам и основанным на них домыслам. Но Изабель и Клэри с энтузиазмом вцепились в неё. Они сблизились с Лидией, звали с собой в клубы и к себе в гости, устраивали пижамные вечеринки и делились секретами и девичьими хитростями по завоеванию парней. Однажды они пришли к ней в гости и, опоив алкоголем и подождав, пока Лидия заснёт, взломали её компьютер и телефон в поисках фотографий. Ничего не обнаружив, они принялись копаться в её вещах — и были застигнуты на месте преступления и впоследствии вышвырнуты вон.

Спустя неделю Лидия исчезла. Она написала Алеку длинное, проникновенное письмо, в котором пояснила, что всегда плевать на него хотела, и никогда не стала бы заниматься подобными глупостями. Она была не против, а очень даже за то, что удалось хотя бы на время учёбы уехать от родителей, всё время пытавшихся выдать её замуж за какой-нибудь толстый кошелёк. Что там, в колледже, она встретила свою любовь, которую родители никогда не одобрили бы: у него не было ни десятков тысяч долларов на счетах, ни высокой должности, ни власти. Лидия только рада была работать у Валентина, чтобы накопить на побег с Джоном в Европу. И, чтобы сохранить тайну, рада была притворяться мрачной и равнодушной. И завершила письмо советом никогда больше не играть в шпионов.

Такой хандры по случаю грандиозного провала Изабель ещё не испытывала.

Из воспоминаний Магнуса выдернул отчаянный крик Мариз, доносившийся из двора:

— Магнус! Помоги!

В сердце неприятно кольнуло. Он выбежал на крыльцо и остолбенел.

Алек лежал на земле, из его носа шла кровь. Напротив него стоял мужчина в длинном плаще и широкой шляпе, который направлял на него пистолет.

Мариз и Роберт стояли возле крыльца с поднятыми руками. Пальцы Мариз дрожали; Магнус слышал, как она тихо всхлипывала, и слышал шумное дыхание Роберта. У него по коже пробежал мороз.

Вот и преследователь.

Магнус машинально щёлкнул пальцами — и пистолет тотчас исчез из его рук. Магнус отправил его на дно Ист-Ривер. Там никто никогда ничего не находит. Он отправил бы туда и преследователя, но вот он потом найдётся и создаст ещё больше проблем.

Преследователь растеряно посмотрел на руки, а затем поднял голову и уставился на Магнуса.

Он не обратил внимания ни на крик Мариз, ни на него. Посчитал, наверное, что пистолет гарантирует ему безопасность, и можно побыть непредусмотрительным. Что ж, криминальный элемент из него вышел плохой.

Магнус никогда его не встречал. Впрочем, если и встречал, то не запомнил. Он имел обычную, ничем не выдающуюся внешность: шатен с серыми глазами, крупным носом и тонкими губами. Мимо таких проходишь не замечая. Единственное, что могло зацепить сейчас — злые, лихорадочно блестящие глаза со смесью изумления. Это было заметно, несмотря на то, что он пытался спрятаться за чёлкой.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Роберт налетел на него, сбил с ног, скрутил руки за спиной и обездвижил, сев сверху. Магнус и Мариз бросились к Алеку.

Он был почти в порядке: повредились только сосуды носа, и на щеке уже зеленел синяк. Магнус быстро залечил раны и призвал салфетки, чтобы вытереть кровь. Его руки тоже тряслись от мысли, что могло произойти, если бы Мариз побоялась позвать на помощь. Её смелость заслуживала уважения.

Тем временем Роберт от души приложил преследователя лицом об землю и потребовал объяснений. Алек вздрогнул и, прикрыв глаза, уткнулся Магнусу в плечо. Он не боялся услышать о своих прегрешениях — он боялся, что о них узнают родители. Мариз, заметив реакцию сына, уже приподняла бровь и с тревогой на него смотрела.

— Знаешь его? — еле слышно спросил Магнус, пока преследователь отплёвывался от земли.

— Это один из строителей, — прошептал Алек. — И я с ним… Я его не знаю.

— Хотите правду про своего сыночка? Он трахнул моего жениха!

Магнус вздрогнул, как будто сам сейчас получит от Мариз подзатыльник. Он почувствовал, как Алек напрягся, и в знак поддержки сжал его руку в своей.

Магнус покосился на Мариз и встретился с её взглядом. Она с ужасом переводила взгляд с него на Алека, видимо, посчитав, что это случилось не так давно, и сейчас они с громким скандалом расстанутся.

Роберт же от неожиданности выпустил руки преследователя — но тот, похоже, не собирался бежать, пока не подгадит хоть как-нибудь.

— Он бросил меня, и я уже три года хожу к психологу, трачу на него все деньги! — взвыл преследователь.

«Не помогает», — пронеслось в голове у Магнуса. На секунду стало его жаль. Магнус помнит, что значит быть преданным. Только ему никогда не приходило в голову отравлять сопернику жизнь или пытаться убить.

А может, жених бросил его не из-за Алека, а из-за помешательства. Или он и вовсе не догадывался, что он — жених.

— А этот выродок и тебе изменяет! — обратился он к Магнусу.

Впрочем, это обвинение не произвело на него никакого впечатления. Алек любит его. Алек никогда не предаст.

— На вечеринке в честь Рождества, — продолжил он, и Магнус едва не рассмеялся. Алек даже поднял голову и посмотрел на преследователя с недоумением. — Тебя там не было, я знаю. А этот трусливый ублюдок с неё сбежал! Я пробрался в вашу отвратительно дорогую квартиру и услышал сладострастные стоны. Я узнал твой голос, — прошипел он, глядя на Алека в упор.

Магнус усмехнулся. Вряд ли преследователь не знал, что в квартиру существует два входа: из Института и с обратной стороны здания. Наверняка разбросал свои камеры повсюду. Но он точно не знал, что Магнусу не обязательно пользоваться дверью.

Магнус отлично помнил тот весёлый вечер. Не каждый день Алек упрашивает переспать в комнате сестры. Не каждый день — что, впрочем, жаль — танцует стриптиз. Не каждый день Магнус дрожит от феерических ощущений и потом отстирывает чужое покрывало от последствий.

Вспоминать об этом было приятно. Делиться с родителями Алека — даже без лишних подробностей — не очень. Но Магнус обернул ситуацию в свою пользу.

— Я использовал портал, — сказал он, глядя то на Роберта, то на Мариз. — И Алек был со мной. Этот человек болен, не надо верить всему, что он несёт.

Магнус моргнул и убрал чары, который наводил выходя из дома. Родители Алека привыкли, а в глазах преследователя читался испуг. Теперь он сложил два и два и осознал, что полез куда не следует.

— Ты кто? — выдавил он.

Магнус щёлкнул пальцами. Перед носом преследователя запрыгали искры и зажёгся небольшой костёр.

— Исчезни из нашей жизни, — приказал Магнус, наблюдая, как он задёргался. Роберт с удовольствием прижал его к земле ещё крепче — и нельзя было его винить за этот небольшой приступ садизма. — Иначе я сожгу тебя дотла одним движением руки. Как и всех, кто пытался убить меня или моих близких.

Магнус буквально почувствовал, как ужас пробрал преследователя до костей. Его взгляд стал ещё более безумным, но после всего Магнус вряд ли почувствует раскаяние.

Преследователь задёргался. Он извивался так яростно, что Роберт встал и отпрыгнул в сторону, чтобы не упасть. Магнус никогда не видел, чтобы люди так быстро бегали. И теперь был уверен, что он Алека больше не потревожит.

Магнус потушил костёр. Благо столы и стулья во двор ещё не привезли, и загореться было нечему.

Алек вздохнул и вновь спрятал лицо в его плече. Взгляды Роберта и Мариз были устремлены на него, и ничего хорошего не предвещали.

Магнус сидел в зале квартиры Лайтвудов и смотрел на вечерний Нью-Йорк, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по столику рядом с креслом. Он призвал себе бокал с виски и делал редкие глотки, запивая зелье, поддерживающее в нём магию.

Алек уже третий час объяснялся с родителями в кабинете. Сердце Магнуса обливалось кровью, когда он думал о том, что Алек сейчас выслушивает. Мариз и Роберт всегда боялись, что он влипнет в крупные неприятности — и вот. Магнус не мог винить их в эмоциях. Он и сам иногда злился из-за выходок Алека. Но сейчас он был не виноват. Никто не виноват в том, что вокруг бродят психи, готовые тебя убить.

Магнус встал и подошёл к окну, вглядываясь в искрящие разноцветные огни, и наконец услышал, как кто-то спускается по лестнице. Вряд ли это Изабель или Макс: увидев разъярённых родителей, они ретировались по своим комнатам.

Обернувшись, Магнус увидел приближающегося Алека и задержал дыхание в ожидании новостей.

— Я получил ремня, — сообщил он и поморщился. — Буквально. Теперь родители хотят поговорить с тобой. Наверное, чтобы удостовериться, что ты всё ещё собираешься замуж за такое ходячее несчастье, как я.

Магнус притянул его к себе и поцеловал — не спеша, нежно, стараясь выразить свою любовь и поддержку.

— Пойду скажу им, что ты моё ходячее счастье, — прошептал он, когда Алек немного успокоился и отстранился. Магнус вручил ему бокал и продолжил: — А потом заберу тебя домой.

Алек улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Подожду у Иззи. Она так и мечется между двумя вариантами платьев, придётся помочь с выбором.

— Ты знал, — встретила Мариз вопросом, едва Магнус открыл дверь кабинета.

— Алек никогда мне не врал, — ответил он, замерев на пороге.

Родители Алека выглядели слишком разъярёнными, чтобы хотелось подойти ближе. Роберт сидел за столом, сцепив руки в замок, а Мариз стояла за ним и нервно сминала пальцами салфетку. На её щеках были заметны следы слёз.

— Ну хотя бы тебе Алек не врал, — заметил Роберт.

— Все делают глупости. Это нормально. И не его вина… — начал было Магнус, но Мариз перебила:

— Это правда здорово, что ты его защищаешь. Но ты не знал его маленьким — это катастрофа! Я не успевала за ним следить! Я думала, что он вырастет и поумнеет, но… — она запнулась. — Знаешь, почему я согласилась на Лидию? Я надеялась, что у него уже будет приличная девушка к тому времени, как захочется экспериментов, он не наделает глупостей и не влипнет во что-то подобное!

Магнус мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Не время было спорить о правильном воспитании детей — надо было всех успокоить.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы на нашей свадьбе Алек был счастлив. Что бы он ни натворил в прошлом — оно останется там. А если нет — я его защищу. Впредь буду внимательнее.

Мариз кивнула и, приложив салфетку к глазам, отвернулась к окну. Роберт глянул на неё и произнёс:

— Мы верим тебе, Магнус. Позаботься о нашем сыне.


End file.
